


That's What Counts

by dark_Lady_eris



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: BRINCE - Freeform, Brian is a Cop, First time for everything, Happy Thanksgiving, I don't think the language is Bad, I was drinking when I wrote this, Like Hard Alcohol, M/M, One-Shot, Sleepy Brian, Thanksgiving Dinner, Thanksgiving Fic, Vince's Lap is Brian's Favorite Spot, family!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_Lady_eris/pseuds/dark_Lady_eris
Summary: Brian’s red swollen eyes flashed open and Vince wince in sympathy for him, they looked painful. “It’s Thanksgiving?” He said a little more awake.





	That's What Counts

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a Thanksgiving One-shot! Hope you enjoy! Please have a fabulous Turkey Day everyone! I am posting this at Midnight now because I will not have time to do so tomorrow. Thanks for reading! It's Brian/Vince don't like don't read! I do not own the fast and furious franchise, nor any characters. Sorry for mistakes, no beta, and like I said in tags I was drinking when this was written.

Brian threw the last of his shirts into his duffle before zipping it up. He picked up the bag and walked over to the door and dropped it by his shoes.

“You got everything?” Vince asked from his spot on the couch, looking to anyone else completely at ease, but Brian could see the tension in the man. Vince hated when he went on undercover jobs that lasted longer than a day. He didn’t like Brian sleeping anywhere else but beside him. Brian didn’t like it either; he didn’t like having to leave his family, his home, his partner, but Tanner had practically begged Brian to help the Feds out. So here he was all packed up and ready to go, fly to Nevada to break up a drug ring.

“Yeah,” Brian told the man walking over to sit in his lap. Vince pulled Brian down quickly wrapping him up tight, like the tighter he held on the less of a chance there was that the man would actually leave.

“A week,” Vince grunted.

Brian nodded, “at least they said.” Brian leaned his head onto Vince’s shoulder. “Don’t want to go, going to miss you,” Brian whispered quietly.

Vince pushed his hand up into Brian’s curly hair and ran his fingers through it. “Just be careful okay?”

Brian nodded, “promise.”

“Brian!” Mia called walking out of the kitchen with a sheet paper and a pen. She looked at the two men on the couch and smiled. “I was hoping you were still here.”

“I have to leave soon, but not right this minute, you need help with something?” He asked his sister in everything but blood.

“I’m making the menu for Thanksgiving, so I can get most of the shopping done and was wondering if there was anything in particular that you wanted.”

Brian looked over at the woman curiously, “it’s like two weeks away isn’t it?”

Mia sighed, “yes but I rather get most of my shopping done early to avoid the masses, and if I wait too long they will be sold out of everything that I need.”

“Oh,” Brian said understanding the rush, “whatever you want to make will be fine, you know me I’ll pretty much eat anything.”

“Yeah I know,” Mia drawled, “you and Vince both. I wanted to know if you had any favorite things you had as a kid. I can look up recipes if I don’t know how to make it.”

Brian gave a little twitch the first sign that Mia was headed into dangerous territory, which was pretty much the title of asking questions about Brian’s past. “I don’t know, I mean I don’t really...” Brian stopped talking for a minute, “don’t have any favorites, not sure I guess.”

“Come on Brian,” Mia groaned, “everyone picks at least one dish that they want. Dom’s favorite is the dressing, Leon deviled eggs, Vince loves pumpkin pie, Jesse can’t live without pea salad, Letty’s is mash potatoes, and mine of course is yams. You have to have some kind of Thanksgiving side or desert that you love.”

Brian’s head dropped lower onto Vince’s chest, and the man could see the shame written all over it. “I don’t really know what many Thanksgiving sides are Mia, this will be my first.”

Mia’s eyes widened, “your first with us you mean?”

“No,” Brian said shaking his head, “my first like ever.” Both Mia and Vince frowned heavily, and of course Brian caught it. He lifted his body up and put an overly huge grin on his face for Mia’s sake. “I’m real excited though!” He said quickly, “my first one with all of you!”

Vince was impressed with Mia’s ability to smile back at Brian, something that he was lacking in that particular moment. “We are excited too Brian,” she said calmly trying to rein her emotions in. “What about deserts, do you have something in particular you like?”

“Umm chocolate,” Brian told her still giving her that fake grin.

“So maybe like a chocolate pie,” Mia said already walking to the kitchen, emotions threatening to spill out. “I have a recipe for one I’ll just go look for it,” she said rushing out of the room.

Brian watched Mia leave with a frown, “I said the wrong thing huh?” He asked Vince quietly.

“No Bri,” Vince told him dropping a kiss on the man’s head, “she’s just in a hurry to get her list done. Every year it’s the same thing, stresses till the last minute,” Vince said with a forced chuckle.

“Maybe I should go see if I can help, I have to go but I could call and get a later flig...”

Vince shook his head, “no babe, you go catch your flight, I’ll help Mia with her list and even the shopping, I promise.”

“Okay,” Brian said still sounding unsure, “I will see you in a week.”

Vince pulled Brian into a long lazy kiss before pushing the man up and giving him a swat on the ass. “Love you,” he told him as Brian reached for his duffle and pulled open the door.

“Love you too V,” Brian said before walking outside letting the screen slam behind him.  
  


* * *

  
Vince looked towards the kitchen with a frown before walking quietly into the room. Mia was exactly where he expected her to be, standing in front of the sink with tears running down her cheeks.

“Mia,” Vince called out softly, “you okay?”

“No,” Mia snapped scrubbing at her face. “He’s never had a Thanksgiving before! I can’t stop thinking about him as a little kid, not having anyone that ever cared enough to make him Thanksgiving dinner! No one to sit down and eat with him, make his favorite pies.”

Vince nodded, he thought about Brian’s poor excuse of a childhood a lot. Unlike everyone else in the family Vince actually knew about it all. His shitty parents who left him in the middle of L.A. and never reported him as missing. All the years Brian lived alone on the streets cold and hungry, desperate for a little positive attention. “He had a really bad childhood Mia,” Vince whispered pulling her into a hug. “Nothing we do is ever going to change that. We can do something about his life now though; give him all those things he never had. A home, family, holidays, and I guarantee that means a lot to him.”

Mia nodded, “you’re right; we are going to have a great Thanksgiving this year! Brian’s first, I’m going to make him so many chocolate pies.”

Vince chuckled, “you make him as many chocolate pies as you want.”  
  


* * *

  
“Vince!” Mia yelled out from the kitchen, trying to finish the last few sides that needed to be fixed before they ate.

Vince walked into the kitchen tugging at his tight black sweater that was over a white button up. It had two small blue stripes across the chest. “Mia I look fucking ridiculous!” Vince grumbled.

“Stop pulling at it!” Mia yelled, “you’re going to stretch it!”

“Good,” Vince grunted, “it’s too tight.”

“It’s a sweater Vince it’s suppose to be tight!” Mia said rolling her eyes.

“It’s a stupid sweater, why did you get me this to wear? I’ve never worn a sweater like this in my entire life!” Vince looked over at woman with narrowed eyes, “and while we are on the subject of sweaters why did you get me and Brian the same one, we are gay Mia not dolls that you can dress up to match.”

Mia glared at the man while putting her hands on her hips, “first of all Brian’s sweater is blue with black stripes where yours is the opposite, so they are not the same sweater! Second of all I asked you and Brian before he left if you both wanted to go to the mall with me to pick out what you were going to wear today. You both said no, that whatever I picked out would be fine. That’s what I picked and you’re going to wear it, and you’re going to smile and act like it’s the best damn thing you’ve ever worn, got it?”

Vince started to say something but didn’t get the chance before Dom walked into the room, “quit pissing off the cook,” he warned Vince, “I don’t want my dressing burned.”

“Like I would ever,” Mia said offended.

Dom chuckled, “I know Mia, just a joke, what are you even arguing about anyways?”

Mia raised her eyebrow at Vince, “Nothing right?” She said heavily implying that Vince should agree.

“Right,” Vince said shoulders deflating as he realized that he was stuck in that sweater for the rest of the day.

Dom nodded and he looked over at Mia noticing that she was back to cooking and not paying any attention to them at all. “Cute sweater,” he told Vince with a wink letting him know that he knew what they were arguing about all along.

Mia smiled, “It is isn’t it, Brian and him will compliment each other nicely in the family photo. Speaking of Brian that’s why I called you, did he say what time he was getting here? I’m close to being finished.”

Vince shook his head, “he called me late last night, they had just landed. He had to go to the station book the guy, do a round of interrogation, then fill out his reports. He should be here soon, fucking Feds keeping him there for two weeks when he was only suppose to be gone for one.”

Both Mia and Dom smiled at the man knowingly. Vince had missed Brian something terrible the last two weeks, had been in a right terrible mood because of it. It was always like that when Brian left, Vince was grumpy that he was gone, worried about his safety, and pissed off about how ragged they usually ran Brian. The man didn’t get much down time in those undercover opps. Always came home looking like he needed a week worth of sleep. It didn’t help that Brian had been under strict orders of no contact. So late last night when he got back into California had been the first time him and Vince had spoke in two weeks.

A knock on the door had everyone looking to the living room, Vince walked out the doorway and to the front door. He didn’t expect to see Brian standing there, or more like leaning with two other cops he worked with when he opened it.

“Bri,” Vince asked concerned, “what’s going on?”

“Hey man,” Brian’s partner James greeted.

Vince looked past the men to the front of the house, he didn’t see Brian’s car sitting out front where he normally parked. “What’s going on? Why didn’t you drive?”

Brian took a step into the house and leaned heavily into Vince, “Hey V,” he said with a small smile eyes still closed.

“Tanner wouldn’t let him drive himself,” James told Vince.

“Why is he hurt? He looks like he’s drugged up.”

James shook his head, “no he’s just exhausted, like way exhausted, I’ve never seen somebody that sleep deprived before. He hasn’t slept but a few minutes here and there in the last two weeks.”

“What?” Vince asked eyebrows shooting up. “Why?”

Brian continued laying on Vince’s chest only staying up right because of the man’s hold on him. Vince was pretty sure the man was asleep, standing up.

“Case went shitty apparently, guy Brian was working with turned on him. The drug ring was hunting him; he had to go underground for a few days while the heat died down. The guy that sold him out though knew about all the safe houses we had, so Brian didn’t sleep, had to make sure he was aware in case they went after him. The Feds should have pulled him out,” James sneered, “but we both know they didn’t even see that as an option. Anyways he was either working or looking over his shoulder. When he got in last night Tanner wanted to send him home, have him come back in today. Brian was pretty stubborn about it though, said he didn’t want to be working on his first Thanksgiving with all of you. He just finished up not that long ago. I think he was heading home, because he was leaning against the counter to sign out. He fell asleep though that’s how I found him.”

“Of course he was,” Vince said looking down at Brian fondly. “The guy that sold him out?”

“Turned into a gun fight,” James said pointing at Brian and then making a shooting gesture with his hand. “They’ve been working together for a while, might be hard on him later,” he warned Vince.

“Thanks for bringing him home,” Vince told James, “don’t know why Tanner didn’t just call for me to pick him up though.”

James chuckled, “might have something to do with all the Feds from this case still using our station as their work place. He didn’t think you seeing the assholes that literally turned the case into a shit show was a good idea. Said he didn’t want to have to slap handcuffs on you for punching a federal agent.”

Vince nodded in agreement, “probably was better you brought him home.”

James chuckled and patted Brian on the shoulder, the man didn’t move much just opened eyes barley to look at his work partner, “you get some rest O’Conner and I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Ok,” Brian said simply, most likely too exhausted to say much else. Vince pulled Brian away from the door while Dom shut it. They got one step away from it before Brian tripped over his own foot.

“Shit,” Vince said tightening his hold on Brian and keeping him upright.

“Sorry,” Brian slurred, “everything is all blurry.”

Vince looked down at Brian in concern before looking at Mia who had a rather large frown on her face. She motioned for Vince to set Brian on the couch before walking over and sitting on the table in front of him. “Brian?” Mia called out.

“Hmm?” He hummed with a huge yawn.

“Are you hurt anywhere?” She asked eyes traveling down his body to make sure there wasn’t any wounds.

“Body sore,” Brian slurred once again, “head.”

“You have a headache?” Mia asked. Brian nodded his head while yawning again. “He really is extremely sleep deprived,” she told Vince. “Body aches, blurred vision, yawning constantly, headache, it’s all the signs. The only thing missing is confusion, but he’s not speaking a lot so I can’t be sure that it’s not there too.”

Vince leaned down and put his hand on Brian’s head, “hey Bri, do you know where you’re at?”

Brian nodded, “home, Mia’s making list for Thanksg…” Brian yawned once again, “...iving.”

Mia nodded to herself, “confusion, jesus I don’t know how he’s made it this long without passing out completely.”

“Mmmm NOS,” Brian told her helpfully.

Mia rolled her eyes, “I’m going to let that go for now, since you’re too exhausted to listen to me lecture you.”

“That’s nice,” Brian yawned, “nice nice Mia.” He blinked slowly and looked around at everyone. “Hi,” he said closing his eyes once again.

Mia shook her head fondly, “we should put him to bed, I’ll wrap up dinner we can have Thanksgiving tomorrow.”

Brian’s red swollen eyes flashed open and Vince wince in sympathy for him, they looked painful. “It’s Thanksgiving?” He said a little more awake.

“Yeah Bri,” Vince said lowly, “it’s okay we’ll have dinner when you wake up.”

“No,” Brian whined causing Jesse to chuckle. “My first one! I’m awake, I’m,” Brian threw his hand up to catch his yawn, “wake I can do it now.” Brian pushed himself off the couch and started staggering his way to the stairs. “I’ll go change.”

Mia sighed, “Guess I’ll go get dinner on the table then.”

Vince walked over to Brian and grabbed him around the waist, “I’ll help him, make sure he doesn’t fall down the stairs.”

Mia looked over at Vince sharply, “help him get dressed not undressed, food is almost ready.”

Vince snorted, “Despite what you think about Brian and I’s bedroom activities I don’t enjoy plowing into him when he’s sleeping.”

Mia gave a fake gag, “You didn’t have to use the word plowing.”

Brian giggled, “that’s a funny word.”

Dom followed Mia into the kitchen with Jesse, Leon, and Letty close behind. “Bet he’s asleep at the table before we say grace,” Leon barked out at Jesse.

“Brian is stubborn,” Jesse commented, “I bet he stays awake for grace but is asleep before we go around saying what we are thankful for.”

“Twenty says you’re both wrong,” Letty wagered, “I bet he will doze off and on throughout dinner, but won’t pass out till we are finished eating, won’t make it to desert though.”

“You’re on,” Both Leon and Jesse said together.  
  


* * *

  
Vince sat Brian down in a chair beside his own at the table. He managed to get the man into the shower, by joining of course, and it seemed to have woken the blonde up a bit. He was blinking heavily and yawning every five seconds, but he was awake. He even managed to stay awake through grace, much to Leon’s disappointment. It wasn’t till Mia had started the annual what I am thankful for tradition that he started to doze once again, almost falling out of his chair in the process.

“Okay,” Vince said catching Brian before he could hit his head on the floor. “Lap for you I think.”

Everyone smiled as they watched Vince tuck Brian into his arms and the man curled into the hold laying his head on Vince’s chest.

“I’m thankful for the same thing I am every year,” Jesse said with a grin, “family and fast cars.”

Vince chucked, “I’m thankful that Brian came back to us,” he said quietly. It was true, after Brian had admitted to being a cop, told everyone that he had destroyed all the evidence of their wrong doings he had ran. Not far of course, just across town hiding out in a small run down shack of an apartment that was apparently his since before he went undercover. It took a while to find him, convince him no one was angry, and to come back. Dom and Vince had went to do so, but even after they begged him to come home Brian didn’t. He didn’t show up till a week later, looking nervous and unsure. The minute he walked into the backyard that Sunday Vince walked right up to him, grabbed him, and kissed him. Brian was in shock at first, completely surprised, but it didn’t stop him from kissing Vince back the second time.

“Bri,” Vince whispered.

“Hmm,” Brian said jerking a little, “I’m awake.”

Vince chuckled, “I know, you’re supposed to say what you’re thankful for.”

“Oh,” Brian said snuggling deeper into Vince. “Having a home.” Everyone smiled sadly at the blonde; happy they gave him one, sad that he never had a real one before. Vince wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller man, “mmm,” Brian hummed again wiggling slightly, “and your muscles.”

Everyone snickered loudly, Vince even throwing his head back laughing. A sleepy Brian had always been an incredible honest Brian, one who said whatever popped into his head. With the level of exhaustion he was at it wasn’t a surprise that it was worse than usual.

“That’s not one we’ve heard before,” Mia commented.

“Hey,” Vince said still laughing, “could be worse he could have said my dick.”

Everyone but Mia laughed, the younger Toretto glared at Vince, “not at the table!”

“That too,” Brian said causing even Mia to start laughing while rolling her eyes.

“Let’s eat,” she said fondly.

Trying to feed a sleepy Brian was definitely not the simplest of task, Vince was a little concerned at one point that the man was going to choke on a bite of turkey. They managed it however, Brian had eaten almost everything on his plate, and Vince was happy for that. Two weeks of no sleep, probably also meant no food. It wasn’t until Mia suggested they take their photo for the annual Christmas newsletter that Vince noticed Brian had gotten heavier on his chest. “I think he’s out,” Vince told Mia shaking Brian lightly trying to wake him enough to take a picture.

“Yes!” Letty said, “pay up boys!”

Both Leon and Jesse reached into their pockets and pulled out their wallets grumbling as they handed her a twenty each.

“Brian,” Vince called, “can you wake up for me, we’re going to take a picture. Bri,” Vince said shaking a little harder. He looked up at Mia, “he’s not going to wake up.”

Mia nodded knowingly, “I imagine not till tomorrow at least.”

“What do you want to do Mia?” Dom asked.

“Vince can carry him into the living room, we will pull a chair in there and Brian can just sit on his lap. It’s his first family photo, and there’s no way he’s going to miss it, even if he’s asleep. I guess when I put that Brian works himself to the point of exhaustion in the newsletter everyone will believe me.”

Vince smiled at her already shifting Brian so he could pick him up.  
  


* * *

  
Leon looked over at Vince after they were finished taking the photo, “you going to take him downstairs to sleep while we watch the game?”

“Nah,” Vince told the man, “he will wake up if I just leave him alone down there.”

Leon rolled his eyes, “you just want to keep him in your lap without having to actually admit you’re a big fucking sap. I saw you shaking him, there is no way he’s gonna wake up.”

Vince smirked at Leon and walked over to the couch, he placed Brian down carefully and gently before stepping away. The man’s eyes flew open in a sleepy daze instantly, just like Vince knew they would. “V?” Brian murmured.

Vince walked over to the couch and picked Brian back up; he sat down and rearranged the blonde in his lap so the man could sleep comfortably. Brian was immediately back asleep after he did so. “Told you,” Vince said smugly.

Leon reached for the remote and flipped on the TV, he watched as Brian didn’t even stir when the game started playing loudly. “Fine,” he huffed throwing himself down into a chair. “You’re not a sap.” Vince smiled victoriously, “just fucking whipped.”

Mia chuckled at Vince’s pout, “you want a beer Vince, some pie?”

“Yes please,” he said to her.

“What about me?” Leon whined.

Mia looked over at him blankly, “I don’t see anyone sleeping in your lap, you can still get up and walk into the kitchen.”  
  


* * *

  
Vince carried Brian down the stairs and into their room at eleven that night. He set Brian down on the bed while he undressed. “Vince?” Brian called out still sounding way too tired.

“I’m here Bri,” Vince told him crawling into bed and picking Brian back up to lay him on his chest.

“Is Thanksgiving over?” Brian asked slightly muffled because his mouth was smashed into Vince’s shoulder.

“Yeah Brian it’s time for bed.”

Brian sighed quietly, “I slept through it huh? I ruined my first Thanksgiving.”

Brian sounded so sad and disappointed that Vince couldn’t stand it. “No Bri, you didn’t ruin it.”

“But I slept almost the whole day.” Which was true he really had, there was brief moment that he had woken up and ate a few bites out of one from the six pies Mia had made for him. Other than that though he pretty much stayed asleep tucked up in Vince’s lap.

“Let me ask you this Bri,” Vince told him, “when you were awake were you happy?”

“Yes,” Brian said honestly, “very happy, everyone was here together and I got to stay in your lap the whole time.”

“Uhhuh,” Vince said in agreement, “that’s all that matters Brian. You were happy, everyone else was happy, you didn’t ruin it. I would say it was a pretty successful first Thanksgiving.”

“Not for you though,” Brian said sadly, “couldn’t have been much fun to be stuck underneath me on the couch all day.”

“Brian,” Vince chided softly, “I got to watch the game with you in my lap, which is my favorite spot for you, I didn’t even have to get off the couch once since Mia brought me a steady stream of beer and pie all day. This was the best Thanksgiving I’ve ever had.”

Brian chucked, “Happy Thanksgiving V.”

“Happy Thanksgiving Love,” Vince said before kissing Brian’s hair well aware that the man laying on top of him had already fallen back asleep.

 


End file.
